


Blood of The Demon

by DiamondDesire



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7843714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondDesire/pseuds/DiamondDesire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An act of war and a plot to destroy the world; some thieves take on more than they can handle during the biggest heist of their careers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood of The Demon

The stench of burned flesh was thick, heavily mixed into the air he breathed. All around him, the builds burned with a strong and contained flame, the black smoke escaping into the sky. Someone, or a group, took their time using magic on each and every structure within the village, leaving no one alive. But this wasn’t his concern.

He strode on, passing the flames that barely licked the dirt road, his eyes trained on the black clouds on the horizon. He suppressed the shiver as he reached the ocean. The heat of the flames had him sweating underneath the protective leather, contrasting with the cold wind from the sea.

There were footsteps behind him, heavy with long strides. Must be the axe wielding muscle head. So the hired thieves weren’t as incompetent as he thought. They have their leader to thank for that.

Damian stopped where the water barely lapped his boots, staring at that same spot. He mumbled a spell, increasing his eyesight. Through the smoke he could see the mountain shaped like cat ears and the black smoke coming from it. There was no doubt now.

“Get me a boat,” he demanded his follower without a look.

A scoff. “You’ve seen this place, right? There’s nothing left.”

He felt his anger flare up, only to push it down with a calming breath. “Did you even look?”

“Don’t need too.”

A whine of metal. He had just _shrugged_.

“You want to get there, you have to swim. There’s no other way.”

Footsteps fading away. Damian did turn this time, watching the retreating back of the thief. He was careful of his steps in the sand, not used to the soft terrain.

Damian hummed as he reached up for the clasp of his cape. It wasn’t just their leader.

The heavy fabric fell to the sand. Along with the few metal plates he wore, his leather and his boots. Now stripped down to only a cotton shirt and a pair of cotton pants, he was ready. He ran into the water, ducking under the waves when he could. Damian had spent his childhood swimming to the neighboring islands and climbing their mountains.

This would be easy.

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I had no clue how to start this, so why not with a little snippet of the toward the beginning part? So my plans for this is... a lot. Any one play Fire Emblem? This is heavily inspired by that. (9&10) 
> 
> So, here you go. A teaser!


End file.
